


Life is better with them.

by Fallenforseasons



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Drama, F/M, Family, Feelings, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship is Magic, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Music, Romance, Shyness, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Therapy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenforseasons/pseuds/Fallenforseasons
Summary: Jeong won and gyeoul start their first ever relationship together and tries to keep it a secret from others. As they spend their day to day life with each other, they get to know more. It's a slow growing story revolving mainly around ahn jeong won and gyeoul.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Gyeoul woke up to the sound of the alarm of her phone by the side. She quickly reached the phone on the table by the bed as not to disturb her roommates. She sat on the bed and went through her hair to find the loosened hairband and tied up her hair to just remind of some flashbacks.

Now only she gasped the her current situation. It didn't occurred to her until now why she oddly feels so fresh and why she had such a really good sleep that she couldn't even remember any sound in the night during her sleep. 

  
While she is going through her memories last night she subconsciously got ready for her morning rounds.She was physically walking by the corridor living in a memory of her.

She could still feel the emotion ran through her mind when professor Ahn pulled her in for a hug. Gyeoul was wrapped by his arms and she perfectly fit in to his chest. She couldn't believe that she is totally in his arms. She almost lost her sense in the legs that totally went numb. When her whole body is embraced by him she felt like she won the whole world and that feeling she got was so endearing.

  
It finally hit her that the man he liked for months finally kissed her confessing his love. The man he liked from the first sight also like her and he held her in his arms. The man who was continuously reserved and cold to her just stroked her hair and looked at her with teary eyes.

She felt so happy and she was lost in that moment of night to the point she didn't realise that she is smiling from ear to ear in front of the general surgery ward.

She instinctively went for the charts and walked reminiscing the moment his lips touched her and the butterflies she felt that moment, until she almost bumped in to nurse Hui su.

  
" oh, good morning "

she said upon entering the real world from her own world and paid attention to the charts to avoid eye contact with the nurse.

  
" Good morning, dr. jang " nurse hui su said with a smile.

  
Gyeoul just nodded with her every day mood and tried to move out of the scene.

  
" something must have happened last night." Nurse said trying to catch her eyes.

  
Gyeoul almost skipped her heart beat but managed to look calm.

  
" No, why are you saying that" she totally tried to act normal. It's just that she has never faced such a situation before.

  
" No just. I have never seen dr. jang walk to the ward with such a wide smile on the face. That's why i said it" she said smiling like she already know what she is upto.

  
Gyeoul looked up and spend a second searching for a reason. It's just more suspicious to say no directly.

  
" It's Christmas. I guess that's why. I love winter." She said with her low smile. Yet she slapped her mouth in mind for saying that.

  
" Ah i see. May be this Christmas is special" nurse said smiling brightly. And that smile totally left her with loss of words. Even did she found some words, nurse hui su already said bye and left the ward.

  
Gyeoul couldn't believe the way she acted and warned herself to snap out of last night's memory. She is amazed by herself thinking how can a person change so much overnight.

  
She almost made up her mind to not remind that memory for the day when she opened the GS room and saw jeong won standing there.  
And like that all of her efforts of scolding and pulling herself together out from that night across the trip from surgery word to GS room totally went in a loss.

  
Jeong won smiled widely to her.

  
" good morning. I was going to call you and you came right at the time. I brought breakfast. Shall we eat ?"

  
Gyeoul's expression remained unchanged. Widened eyes with couldn’t believe face, slowly turning to red. His voice. She thought to herself which brought her back the words he sprouted on her last night.

The words that meant like a dream to her.

  
"Gyeoulah.. iam sorry. Iam really sorry. I didn't knew you liked me and made you go through this all alone. Iam so sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you but i know i hurt you so much. Iam sorry. I wanted to turn things around and i wanted to tell you first all most everything but i just couldn’t. Iam so sorry that iam like this. Iam such a loser."

He said while looking at gyeoul with his hands on her shoulders after breaking their first ever hug followed by their first kiss on the Christmas eve.

  
Gyeoul didn’t knew what she should do. she stared at his eyes. The teary eyes. Just one more drop and those tears will fall. Gyeoul has seen his gloomy sad face whenever a patient is not doing well but here it's totally different. The person who showed a limited amount of emotions that were so perfect for a good professor is right now crying in front of her like he did wronged the whole world. She couldn't bring up any word but just one.

  
" professor.." He found the dropped courage once again and looked into her eyes.

  
" I like you so much that i couldn't bring it up that how much i like you. Iam sorry, it took me so much days to admit myself that iam in love with you and i couldn't find courage to confront you. Iam sorry but iam so thankful that you told me this. Iam sorry gyeoul. "

  
She couldn't feel more happy but all she did was crying. This time she moved closer and hugged him. He moved his hands around her and hugged her more tight.

  
" Thank you professor for deciding to stay by my side. " The only words she could bring herself to him. She could still feel that her lips are shaking. But oddly she found herself in a kind of peace.

  
I will never forget that night. She thought to her self lost in the feelings.  
She smiled at him and walk to sit on the chair he pulled for her.

  
Now that she see him eating next to her, she could feel that everything is real.

  
They shared few glances while eating and jeong won almost fell in love once again while watching she eat her favourite sandwich.

  
Gyeoul suddenly stopped eating by a random question that hit her head.

  
" professor.." she looked in to him still while eating.

  
Jeong won almost asked why but only to get distracted by sudden arrival of their full time buddy ik jun.

Jeong won almost frowned at him for disturbing them but didn't. He really didn't want him to find out about them on their very first day.

  
Gyeoul quickly swallowed and said good morning.

  
" yeh jeong won, what are you doing here. You never eat breakfast here.. and specially with our gyeoul.." ik jun said while sitting across gyeoul and inspecting each of their eyes one by one.

Gyeoul just looked down hoping jeong won would fix the mood.

  
" why.. gyeoul is my resident too. I promised to treat her for dinner since our patient is doing well and i came here to tell her. " jeong won stroked him with a glare to hide his flustered face.

  
" ohh finally gyeoul is getting dinner." He said with a different tone looking for gyeoul's reaction. " yeh.. go for a good restaurant. Don't treat her like you do for us. You cheapskate." He said to jeong won with a disgusting look.Jeong won replied with a frown.

" professor.., ill go back to the ward " she quickly bowed and led her out of the tension building up in there.

With the sight out of ik jun, she felt so free and relaxed. Yet she felt kind of guilty after all he did for her to help. If it isn't for him she wouldn't she come this far. Still she thought that it will be too uncomfortable with him when he got to know that she is dating his best friend. So she decided to forget it for a while.

  
" Did something happened between her, jeong wonah ?" Ik jun asked out of suspicion of the face expression jeong won made while looking gyeoul leave the room.

  
" what now..? " jeong won asked looking at ik jun with a frustrated look.

  
He was being unnecessarily angry over the fact that he disturbed them and then made her uncomfortable to leave behind in the middle of their very first breakfast together.

  
" no.. nothing " ik jun shake off the thought after seeing him being serious.

  
" anyway is it officially over by this week ?" This time he asked with a serious tone.  
" what " jeong won asks questionably yet still in a angry tone.

  
" about you are leaving us, here and all " ik jun didn't bothered to look anywhere else but focused on his face.

  
Jeong won was kind of taken back by the question as he totally forgot about it after being with gyeoul. He was almost gonna answer but ik jun wasn't fully done with his lecture.

  
" do you still think that you belong there ? After all how you look at gyeoul ?" Ik jun studied his face. Upon seeing his stubborn face ik jun didn't dare to stop.

  
" fine forget about her and us. Just think about the little children who would really need a doctor like you.. ah ?"

  
With the talk going so serious, jeong won wanted to tell him there but with ik jun being so conservative and intuitive, he could guess the situation with gyeoul if he tell him right now there.

  
So jeong won backed off.  
" I'll talk tonight after band practice. See you later." Jeong won finally closed the topic after seeing his friend's serious face and left for the rounds.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

" WHAT ?..WHat did you JUST SAY ?"

  
" Oh..really ? Hm that's good. "

  
That was how ik jun and seok hyeon replied respectively after hearing jeong won's decision about going to Italy.

  
While them being so shocked and at the same time relieved, song hwa and juwan kept themselves busy in the countinous marathon of eating meat.

  
" i won't go. Fine ? Now eat " Jeong won ate another mouthful of food as it's nothing.

  
" but why. When did you..wait no.. between why does song hwa and juwan is not surprised at all ?" Ik jun looked at songhwa, juwan and jeongwon repeatly with a frustrating and angry look thinking that they left him on with the shocking news.

  
Jeong won knew that song hwa guessed him on it even before he could tell her but he had no idea how ju wan knew about it.

  
Song hwa felt sorry for ik jun who is dying to find the truth.  
" jeong won and i had a talk like three weeks ago and i just guessed. He didn't tell me " she talked while focusing on food and showed a innocent look to ik jun.

He being satisfied by her explanation next glanced at juwan.

  
Juwan stoped eating the meat and drank some water to clear his throat knowing that it's his chance to talk.

  
"Hm just..i also guessed. I saw jeong won's drawer yesterday and it was just empty. That's how "  
Song hwa and seok hyeon left a 'oh' at once after hearing his side of story.

  
" woah..i can't believe i didn't get this early.." ik jun said while reaching for his potion after being left due to sudden news.

  
" But what makes you rethink the decision ?.. you didn't listen to us and not even to your mom. No matter what we said you brushed them off." Seok hyeon finaly asked after being listened to all.

  
Jeong won did know that this question will be brought up but didn't expect it to be seok hyeon. Even when everyone said to stay and continue being a doctor, he really did wanted to leave. He knew he loved his job but still it was something he liked more.

And he thought he was made for it. The person who triggered him to look back again was gyeoul. She made him feel the emotions he thought that he won't ever conquer and made him realise that he never meant for priesthood.

  
"I just considered what you all said and that's why.." jeong won said nonchalantly and focused on food to avoid any suspicious eyes aiming at him.

  
" he is definitely lying right ?" Seok hyeon broke the staring of the four at jeong won.

'Ah whats going on with seok hyeon' jeong wom thought to himself. He became cautious enough not to make any unnecessary faces..

  
" It's about gyeoul right.. she is the person who changed you right..?!" 

  
Jeong won's eyes widened and he almost frowned at ik jun but managed to contain his feelings. Any way he knew. He was prepared for this before beacuse his best friend is ik jun who is much more intuitive than any other person. Eventhough he was ready, he wasn't at all and it was not just ik jun there's remaining 3 too. Anyway there was no time for him ro react and respond.

  
" GYEOUL ?.." ju wan almost stood up from the stool.

  
Seok hyeon and song hwa was also surprised to hear it. Eventhough song hwa knew that it's all about a girl, she had no idea of who she was at all.

  
" your one and only resident, dr. jang gyeoul..? Are you talking about her ?.

  
Does jeong won LIKE dr. jang ? " little more loud and ju wan almost announced the whole restaurant that jeong won is in love.

  
This time jeong won couldn't contain his feelings after hearing her name for the 3rd time.

  
" yeh..are you guys crazy.. there's nothing LIKE that.! Please stop will you..ah " jeong won shouted with all the frustration he held so far.

He yelled at him the next second thinking why did he shouted. But the mere thought of him being caught up by them specially by ik jun even before starting the official relationship scares him off.

  
With the strong resond by jeong won everyone focused on the food once again except for the glaring eyes of ik jun.

  
You jerk. Jeong won thought looking at ik jun.

  
" you scared us to death.." ju wan said while reaching for water.

  
" yeh you are a doctor. Don't keep talking about death like a joke." Seok hyeon pased the water to ju wan.

  
Ju wan glares at him by his sudden attack on him.

  
" oh my bad " he said with a teasing nod.

  
" are you really sure that- " ik jun was suddenelty cut off by the slap on his back by song hwa.

  
" yeh..stop it. Stop teasing jeong won. He hardly came on a decision and you guys are making him leave again." 

  
" ah ok.." ik jun slowly answered yet his eyes were so sparkling that delivered the message, 'ill not back off easily. wait for me' to jeong won.

  
" so if it's not dr. Jang. Who is the girl brave enough to change our buddha's heart ?" Jeong won glared at juwan.

  
" hey.. don't you think you should answer first before me ? ah.. tell us who is bidulgi already..!! " jeong won was so thankful that question was brought up by juwan so that he could strike him back with the same thing.

  
Ju wan's mouth wide opened with the unexpected change of the topic. You crazy jerk he thought staring at jeong won. 

  
" woah..meat in this restaurant is so delicious. Isn't it seok hyeon ? " juwan slowly changed the topic and asked for seok hyeon's help upon seeing everyone's eyes fixed on him.

  
" who is the girl ?" Seok hyeon replied with no expression in the face rejecting to defend him.

  
" yeh..this is not the right thing. We should talk about jeong won..why you all attacking me..!" Juwan's intolerable voice change satisfied the all..

  
" yah.. you guys are like teenagers.. so cute " Teasing both of them is an another pleasure. Song hwa thought smiling at both jeong won and ju wan.

After all the bickering and teasing they left the restaurant. As always 'seok hyeon' dad paid for his kids who eat like whales.

  
" jeong won, did you tell your mom ?" Song hwa asked while leaving through the entrance while slowing to increase the gap between remining three walking infront of them towards the car park.

  
" hm..not yet. Iam planning to leave tomorrow and tell her by person." Jeong won said as he opened the resturant door for her.

  
" that's cool. She will be so much happy to hear that. " song hwa coudn't smile by the thought of the happiness she felt when she learnt that he won't leave.

  
" hm yeah. Iam happy too " jeong won said with a sigh and a smile. The thought going to mom's oddly made him remind of gyeoul.

He didn't bother whether song hwa saw his smile because she is the first person he could depend on from the remaining.

With the jeong won's sudden happy face, she also couldn't be more happy for her friend.

  
" we are too..hmm this feels so nice" she left the last comment looking at the night sky and feeling the cool breeze passing as they come by the ju wan's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeong won and gyeoul have their first ever outing together.

Jeong won rushed to the ER with the call he got from gyeoul. He was supposed to go home but ended up going to the hospital instead. When he arrived at the bed with the child who underwent the surgery few days ago, the child was back to safe zone and he was releived.

" prof. Ahn .. he is back to normal now. I was worried and called you " Gyeoul said after the formal greeting.

" ah no. Its okay. I was going to check him anyway" jeong won moved closer to bed to examine the boy.

" do you have some time ?. How about coffee ?" Jeong won asked in a low tone after leaving the ER.

Gyeoul checked the watch and looked around.  
" iam free for about half an hour before prof. lee's surgery. Let's go to the GS room " gyeoul turned to move but only to get stopped by his hand.

Gyeoul freezed for a moment. 'Not again'. She thought to herself not to blush and be red.

" i think ik jun is there in the GS room. We can't go there. Let's go to the garden"  
Jeong won said with a cautious look and took the lead by walking towards the elevator.  
With the sudden objection of gyeoul, jeong won turned back to question why and only to find her blushed face.

" professor..we are holding hands in the middle of the corridor." Gyeoul said without making eye contact to hide her reddish face.

" oh " with the sudden realization, jeong won let go of her hand quite making him sad. He looked around catching glimpse of any person who cought them holding hands. 

" let's go " jeong won said finaly with a sad and a cringey voice.

" You said last night you are visiting your mom. Aren't you going today ? " gyeoul talked after about 5 mins of silence within them like it was to allow themself to tatse the coffee.

" hm i was supposed to go in the morning. But I'll go for the dinner. " jeong won said still being lost in the things he wanted to tell her.  
Actually from the moment last night song hwa asked about it, he has been thinking of bringing gyeoul to his home. Still he didn't want to give so much meaning to it and make her uneasy too.  
He thought for the whole time whether it's a good idea or not. It's just they started dating two days back and he knew it's too soon to meet his mom. But for some reason he wanted to bring her and inroduce her to mom and also buy her dinner which he coudn't do few months ago and which he promised during their last surgery few days back.

The silence between them didn't make gyeoul uneasy as she was also buried in her own mind. She was also wondering whether to bring something up or not.

It was at the same time they both made up their mind.

" would you like to come with me ?"

" is it okay if i join you ?" 

They both asked at the same time respectively. Gyeoul looked down.  
Jeong won thought for a second staring at her whether his ears did heard wrong.

" what do you mean ?" Jeong won asked with a disbelieving eyes fixated on her.

" iam free for the day from evening. I can come with you. " she said even without bothered to look at his probably surprised eyes.

" are you real in it ?. I mean to meet my mom ?" Jeong won still wanted to clarify his disbelief.

" yes. I have something to say. " still gyeoul's eyes are wondering on the whatever thing on the floor.

Instead of being relieved jeong won's uneasiness doubled. ' What. She has something to say ?' He has never been so surprised and lost.

" what is it ?" Jeong won coudn't find a better way than the simplest way to ask it without showing his dying curiousity.

This time gyeoul raised her eyes to meet his.  
" professor..I.."  
" I.. have to go now. I'll call you once the surgery is over. Bye" gyeoul quickly stand up and greeted only to run out of the garden.

Jeongwon had no time to stop him. He was busy being lost, curious and he almost shouted when he relaized that gyeoul left without answering him.

" gyeoul ahh.." jeong won stood up with the disbeliefment and the next second to just relaize that he called her informaly little louder in the crowded garden.  
He slowly sat down to avoid any more eyes.  
'Thank god. There's no one i know here' he thought reaching for the coffee as that's only thing accompanying his dying curiosity.

" jeong won ah.." 

Jeong won almost chocked when he saw ik jun coming towards him waving his both hands.

" where the hell are you coming from..?"  
He was irritated and looked the side where he came from to consider the possibility of him seeing gyeoul and him.

Jeong won was busy looking around that he missed ik jun's crafty eyes.

" Yeh.. what you were talking with gyeoul ? It seemed kind of different" 

'Aish.. there's no escape from this jerk' jeong won thought.

" what.. we talked about the patient from the morning. She was asking me questions.." jeong won said without much worry while drinking his coffee.

" who..gyeoul ? She never asked you for questions.. yeh what's going on. something must have happened right." Ik jun said with disbelief and a little cunning face.

'If he was not my friend i would have smashed his face already' jeong won thought sighing.

" Yeh.. think what you want. Between don't you have a surgery now ? Ah ?"

" Ah i was looking for gyeoul to say that surgery got cancelled. The numbers of the patient from the tests don't look good.  
we have to watch him for another day." He said while looking for his phone. " i should tell gyeoul to go home.  
She always end up working even on her day off" ik jun called gyeoul upon finding his phone.

" Hey bye. I have to go " jeong won said suddently after seeing his upcoming call.

Ik jun was lost with jeong won's sudden enthusiasm which was driven by the call. He wondered who it is. ' Definetely not a patient, his face expression was of a boy finally got a call from his lover after a long wait..wait.. What. Is he dating..'  
ik jun looked at Jeongwon who is walking away with his crafty eyes. Jeong is so readable.

" ah..who is this gyeoul is talking.." ik jun cut the call as gyeoul's phone was busy. Indeed it was jeong won that she was talking.

Jeong won finally was able to convince juwan to lend him his car.  
" why do you want a car to go there. You always take cabs. Do the same. " 

" This is the one last time..take my word "

Jeong won has never thought that he'd bring a girl home in his entire life. He sold his car and even end up doing daddy-long-legs in massive level and now he is totally broken. He needed some time to adjust his life again.

Jeong won agreed to pick her up from her apartment beacuse he didn't trust his luck with ik jun. If he happen to see gyeoul getting on to juwan's car, it's only a matter of time that juwan confessing that it's me. 

"Are you okay with the A/C ?" Jeong won asked adjusting the temperature.

"Yes. It's good. " gyeoul said.  
Eventhough she suggested going with him, she now kind of regret it. She feels so uneasy that it's the first time riding a car together sitting next to eachother. It's more like she was envious of her own self and also was little shy.

She couldn't contain her happiness and that's what led to her uneasiness.

It was just the same with jeong won too. But this time he wanted to confront his feelings limitlessly.

"I like this. Feels like iam going a trip with you." Gyeoul looked at him surprised with sudden confession.

"You are comfortable right.. this is not my car. It's juwn's. I had to say truckload of lies to get this " he said smiling.Gyeoul laughed too.

"I know you sold your car " 

"Really? How do you know it " he was curious. 'She is making me so curious about her.' He thought while waiting for her answer.

"Prof. Lee said it " gyeoul said trying to hide her face.  
"Ah that ik jun.!! Did he really tell you about me ?" He said with disbelif.

"Yes. Sorry..i coudn't tell you this soon. He knows about me." She was feeling shy and sorry at the same time.

"What do you mean ?" Jeong won actually didn't get it. Rather than it he was not expecting something like it at all.

"He knows that i like you. "

Jeong won almost stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"What ?"

"He knew from the first go and when he confronted me, he guessed just by looking at me. I had no option but agree with him " after only that gyeoul also got to know that there's nothing can be hidden from him.

Jeong won was listening to her with disbelif as he coudn't think of an exact way to respond.

"He always told me about you and i was almost about to let go when proffesor rejected me for dinner. But prof. Lee brought the idea of me getting flowers and told me not to give up."

Jeong won left a unbelievable yet relieved smile on his lips.

Gyeoul was looking sorry at him as she almost deceived him.

"So it was all an act ?"

"Yes. Sorry " she felt so guilty that she looked down to hide her face.

"No.. no. You can say his plan worked. " jeong won said smiling.

Gyeoul looked at him. Seeing his smiling face made her smile too.

Now only everything fit correctly. Jeong won thought while connecting the dots. It was why gyeoul and ik jun was so close and always together. They were talking about me. All along from the beginning.

"Gyeoul ah.. when did you started to like me ?" It was the next question puzzled him.

Gyeoul was startled by his question. She quickly looked outside.Jeong won looked at her as she didn't answer back. 

"Gyeou-"

" prof. Is this a park ? The lake by the park is so beautiful. Have you gone there before ?"

It was not actually a topic to change the mood but the park by the lane totally caught her attention. It was all close to Jeong won's home now that's few minutes away from the park.

"Oh yes. I have gone there some years back. " jeong won looked at gyeoul. She was looking through the glass like a baby who is insisting to go there. It brought a smile on him.

"Since we have some time, do you want go there ? " gyeoul's quick respond by looking at him with sparkling eyes made him laugh again.

It was almost friday evening that made the park little crowded but not that much like how it was the last time he visited there. They went to the cafe in the park and had some coffee and then they walked by the lake. 

Jeong won took a glace at gyeoul's face and he could definitely tell that she is enjoying the cold breeze and the fresh air. 

He was suddenly reminded of the morning back when he had to let go of her hand in the hospital. He looked down at her hand and then back at her. He touched her hand and held it slowly.

Gyeoul was flustered by the sudden touch of his warm hand. She looked at him. He smiled back

"Why is your hand so cold " he locked his fingers with her. Gyeoul couldn't hide her blushed face but coudn't feel more happy.

She never ever thought that there would be a day off where she'd walk on a park by holding hands with a man she loves. Up until now in every free day she still either worked at hospital or slept whole day in the home. It's now different. With the happiness she is going through, she will never be able to go back to how things were. She knew it and she liked it more. Fact that she doesn't want to go back to how it was.

"Mom.. open the door. Iam here." Jeong won shouted for the second time after ringing the bell for the third time. He knew she'd act like this. That's why he wanted to bring her too.

The door suddenly opened but only a small amount enough for the voice to go through clearly.

"If you are here to talk about leaving, get lost." Jeong won's mom said calmly yet in a disapproving tone.

"Mom, no. Iam not here for it. I have a guest."  
Rosa mom was really surprised to hear. 

Expect for the 4 friends of him he has never brought anyone else there. She quickly opened the door.  
Gyeoul was right behind jeong won.

"Guest ? Who ? Did you just lied to me Andrea ? " 

It's normal not to be visible as she was so small compared to jeong won. 

Jeong won looked back and gyeoul moved next to him so that she is fully visible.  
Gyeoul was almost about to greet her but just couldn't. 

" OHHHH..gyeoul ah right ?.. you came here ?" Rosa mom just shouted out of joy trying to see her full face.

"Yes." Gyeoul smiled and greeted her.

"What ! Wait..Do you know her, mom ?" Jeong won was totally surprised and he was lost once again.

"Iam so happy to see you again." Rosa mom took her hands and smile widely.

"Come in.. you must be hungry. " as rosa mom lead her in to the house, gyeoul looked at all flustered face of jeong won and showed him a ' sorry for not telling soon' smile to him.

Gyeoul sat right infront of jeong won and rosa mom sat infront of the table in the middle to both.

"Here all these are for you. Eat to fill yourself. Ok ?" Rosa mama said while moving over some dishes to her side.

Jeong won may have never spent a day as happening like today. He was endlessly getting suprised by her and he knew that he has so many things yet to know about her.

After all the food is passed to gyeoul, rosa mom looked at jeong won. 

"So you won't go right ?"

"Hm. Iam staying at the hospital." He said as he is back from the mindracking of about what's going on.

"So you two are dating right ?" Her eyes was so sparkly as she couldn't contain the happiness.

"Hm " jeong won noded slowly. " but MOM.. how do you know gyeoul?" He shouted being irritated while looking at both.  
Gyeoul wouldn't dare to look at him. She fixed her eyes in the soup infront of her.

Rosa mom hit him in the back.

"Don't shout." 

" MOM.."

"You did thought i know nothing right!. I can tell what's going on your mind even looking at you. Did you thought i woudn't know the women you love.!" 

"I met her in the hospital. I saw you two talking in the garden" rosa mom said lowering her tone.

"Oh.. what did you tell her " jeong won asked again with a nagging voice.

She hit him on the back again.

"Forget it. Look at me and tell me again. That you won't leave us and you won't ever change your mind.!" 

She said with a serious voice looking into his eyes.

He got flustered by the sudden change in her voice. With her request gyeoul's face also turned gloomy. 

Even that day when he kissed her, he didn't clearly said that he won't leave. She also wanted to hear it from his cleary for a once. She desperately looked at him. 

Jeong won studied both two women infront him and he could see that they both looked quite alike. His mom was the strongest person he ever saw and now gyoeul too. They both are strong and brave. He smiled to himself thinking how could he have someone like them in his life.

It didn't take a second to realise that these two women infront of him looking at with almost teary eyes are the very two person he loves the most and also whom he didn't want to get hurt at all. He ranted at the thought that he didn't saw this soon. 

"Mom, i won't leave. I have made up my mind and it will not change again. It was something i wanted back then. But not anymore. Right now i want to spend rest of my life with you two." as he said the last word he looked at gyeoul with the eyes she didnt saw before. 

It was similar to that night where he confessed. 

Gyeoul felt like her whole body freezed upon hearing his last words. She felt like her whole body is getting heated. All she could do was smile at him and look down to hide her teary eyes. 

Rosa mom already was crying and pulled jeong won for a hug.

" Thank you son. This is all i needed. Iam so happy jeong won-ah."

Gyeoul could totally relate her. If she is feeling this much of happiness, how much would his mom feel right now.

Rosa mom dried her tears and looked at gyeoul. She took her hand and thanked her.

Jeong won didn't knew why she thanked her. But he knew that she deserve it. If it'snt for her he wouldn't have seen how much he love his current life.  
Saving little children, doing surgery with her and spending his time with friends and mom. He thought he didn't like them much. But he was totally wrong. Gyeoul made him see it.

"No. Iam the one who should thank you. If it'snt for you i would never be able to gather courage" 

It was true. It was all thanks to her.

Jeong won could see what happened between them.  
'My mother must have told her that i like her and asked her to stop me. She never gave up on me.. when i thought she did, yet she was betting her last chance to stop me.' He felt sorry for both of them and at the same time grateful too.

Rosa mom cried happy tears and smiled at both, holding both of their hand.

Gyeoul thanked herself one more time for gathering her courage that night, Christmas eve. And she knew it's a night that she'd look back at and feel proud and grateful for the rest of her life.

Jeong won after dying all her mom's tears, looked at gyeoul with a most sincere smile she has ever seen on his lips. Gyeoul also smiled back. 

'I won't ever lose him '

'I won't ever lose her ' 

That's what crossed both of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bring the story slow as possible because i wanted to bring out their emotions more.  
> Lot of fanfics cover their fast phased story. So i liked to go slow. Hope you enjoy a slow phased story too.  
> Thank you.


End file.
